


bi

by AutisticWriter



Series: Pride Month Drabbles 2019 [14]
Category: Ni no Kuni II: Revenant Kingdom (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Bisexual Evan Pettiwhisker Tildrum, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Roland Crane, Coming Out, During Canon, Families of Choice, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Parental Roland Crane, Pride month 2019, Quadruple Drabble, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 23:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19283200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: After realising he likes boys, Evan is a bit confused. He turns to Roland for help and, when Roland comes out as bisexual, Evan realises he is bi too.





	bi

**Author's Note:**

> Throughout June, I will be writing 100-500 word drabbles about characters being LGBTQ+. If you would like me to write a drabble for you, pick the characters/ship and give a short prompt in the comments section of one of these drabbles. For more information, visit the series page!

“Roland, can I talk to you for a moment?” Evan says, appearing behind Roland as he studies a message that arrived this morning, tied to an arrow and nearly hitting Chingis in the process.

“Oh, sure,” Roland says. When he turns, he sees the confused frown and twitchy tail of anxiety, and softens his tone. “Are you okay?”

“Oh, yes, I’m fine. Can we talk in the Throne Room?”

He must want to talk in private. Just what is up with his young king?

Still, Roland says nothing as he follows Evan through Evermore Castle and into the Throne Room. Once there, Evan spins around, stares up at Roland and asks, “Roland, I think I like boys.”

As Evan goes bright red, Roland clears his throat. Oh, are they about to have this kind of talk?

“Sorry, this must be really awkward for you. I’m just… confused.”

“Yeah, I understand. Do you know how sexualities work, Evan?”

Evan shakes his head.

“Well, in my world at least, if you, a boy, like girls, you’re heterosexual. If you like boys, you’re homosexual. And if you like both, you’re bisexual. Do you see?” Of course, it’s a massively simplified explanation that doesn’t include nonbinary people, but he needs to start small.

“Oh, I see. Roland, can I ask what label you use?”

This time, Roland goes red, his cheeks heating up. Okay, now things are awkward.

“But, but you don’t have to if you—”

Roland raises his hands. “No, it’s fine. I, uh… I’m bisexual.”

“Thank you for telling me,” Evan says, smiling. “I… I’m still not sure what I am. I... I like boys, but I also think Tani is… very pretty. Could I be bisexual too?”

“If the label fits you, then, yeah. you’re still young, so things might change, but if you want to call yourself bi right now, go for it.”

“Bi?”                                                     

“Oh, that’s short for bisexual.”

Evan grins. “I see. Roland, I think I am bi. Thank you for the assistance, and sorry for making you embarrassed. Oh, and thank you for telling me.”

“It’s fine,” Roland says. “Just glad I could help. Hey, do you know where I can find some paint?”

“Yes, but why?”

“In my world, we have pride flags for sexualities. If I can find some paint, I can make a bi flag for you. How does that sound?”

“Wonderful!” Evan says, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you a short fic, drop in a prompt at my [personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutisticWriters_Personal_Prompt_Meme)!


End file.
